


Reunited

by TatteredTeddy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Finn Macauley Lives, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Piers Nivans Lives, Sibling Love, there’s a brief mention of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredTeddy/pseuds/TatteredTeddy
Summary: They found Finn Macauley alive. But Finn didn’t find his sister as alive as she was before.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Reunited

“Kali. Wake up.”

Kali groans and flops a pale arm over her face before opening one eye. “What?” she mumbles. “Chris…? The fuck are you doing in here?”

“They found Finn.”

“Shit, they found a body after six months? How’d they do that?”

The room goes silent for a minute, and then a chair loudly squeaks against the floor as Chris pulls it over to Kali’s bedside and sits down beside her. “No… the rescue team was able to recover bodies from chrysalids that didn’t hatch. Finn’s never hatched.”

“So they found his body?”

“Kali, they found your brother. Alive.”

Kali’s first reaction is a perplexed shriek. The color instantly drains out of her face and she sits up so fast it makes her head spin. “What—? Finn, he— he’s… oh my god… oh, oh my god, you can’t be serious. You’ve gotta be messing with me. This must be some sort of painkiller hallucination. Chris, you… you’re really there, aren’t you?”

The much larger man jumps up and puts his hands on Kali’s shoulders, steadying her and then gently guiding her toward his chest. “Kali, calm down. You’re not hallucinating. I’m telling the truth. They found your brother. He’s here right now. They flew him in from a hospital in Edonia after keeping him for observation and helping him get his strength back up. The chrysalid pretty much kept him in stasis for six months. The BSAA raised hell until they got him back to the States.”

“He’s here…? Oh… oh god, Chris, you can’t… you can’t be serious, I…” She inhales sharply and then lets it out, a chill rushing through her tired body as she exhales. Her heart is pounding so hard she can feel the rhythmic thudding in all of her limbs. “Chris, is he here? Is he really here?”

“He’s here. You need to lie down again?”

“I… oh god, grab the garbage can.”

Chris stares blankly at Kali for a second, trying to understand what she means, but as soon as her chest starts heaving, the terror of a new parent with a giggling baby suddenly rushes through him and he pulls the trash can over from the corner of the room. “Are you gonna be sick?”

Kali doesn’t respond. She only responds by, as Chris predicted, being sick straight into the garbage can. After all the food she’d eaten the day before had presumably just been purged from her body, she sits back up and her small hand wraps around Chris’ wrist. “This is… this is real?” she asks, her voice soft and shaky.

“Yeah, kid. It’s real. You gonna be okay if I open the door? Finn’s in another private room, but you’ve got some more guests here. Piers and Leon and Helena and Hunnigan are all here. You wanna see them?”

“Y-Yeah… of course I wanna see them.”

Chris carefully lets go of Kali, making sure she won’t tip over if he walks away, and then opens the door. The rest of Kali’s guests flood in, a bouquet of flowers and a large bag with a BSAA emblem coming in with them. 

The first to greet her is Hunnigan, placing a vase of bright pink flowers on the table by her bedside. The vines spill over toward Kali, and she giggles at the little flower that bops her in the forehead as the flowers settle. “Kali, we’re so happy for you and your family.”

“Those are some weird-looking flowers,” Chris remarks, gesturing at the vase. 

“They’re bleeding-heart flowers. Agent Harper informed me that they’re Kali’s favorite.” 

“Yeah… they are.” Kali holds her arms out toward Hunnigan, who takes a second to process the gesture before leaning in and giving her a quick hug. 

“We also have some of your brother’s things, we were going to bring them to him but we thought there was something you’d want from it.”

Kali raises an eyebrow at Hunnigan. “What do you think I’d want?”

Hunnigan pulls a neatly folded blanket out of the bag and sets it at the end of Kali’s bed. It’s the same dark green as the uniforms, with _F. Macauley _embroidered in the corner. “His BSAA-issued blanket. In case you get cold at night.”__

____

__

“I do get cold at night a lot… thanks.”

The next person to approach Kali’s bed is Leon. He leans down and ruffles Kali’s hair, a slight smile crossing his face as he looks down at her. “Hey, kiddo. You look so much better. How’s your side?”

“I got the stitches out yesterday. Moving still hurts though. But I’ll be fine.”

“You gonna need someone to help you walk when the big moment comes?”

“Probably.” She looks over at Helena, giving her the sad eyes that the normally serious agent always melts for. 

“I knew you’d want Helena. You clearly have a favorite.”

“Hey, you said it yourself, I’m her new little sister.”

Helena smirks at Leon as she approaches Kali’s bed. “Obviously I’m the favorite. Come here.”

Kali leans in and her arms wrap gently around Helena. She’s not strong enough yet to give a real hug. Helena’s careful with the side of Kali that’d been stitched up, but she hugs her as tight as she can without hurting her. Poor girl, she’d been through so much, it was a miracle she made it out alive. Helena remembered asking the doctor what all had happened to Kali’s body and getting lost halfway through the list of all her injuries… no wonder she’s still stuck in this bed after so long, a sad little wisp of the girl she used to be. “You look so much better now,” Helena whispers to Kali. “You’re so strong. We are all so, so proud of you.”

“Hey, I owe that to you. You saved my life.”

“Yeah, and you kept yourself going just so you could wait for me. That takes some real toughness.” Helena lets go of Kali and looks her up and down. The color is finally returning to her skin, and her eyes look brighter every day. “Hey, Piers. Show her the new look.”

“New look…?”

The others step back so Piers can come to Kali’s bedside. He takes the chair Chris had been sitting in before and pulls it closer so he’s right up next to her. “There’s no more traces of the C-Virus in me. All it took was my arm.” He shifts to the side to show off the side where his right arm used to be. All there is now is a scar. It almost looks like the scar on Kali’s side, raised and deep purple. “I’m gonna have to get back in the gym and start lifting weights so I can learn to pick you up with one arm.” 

A joyous smile crosses Kali’s face. “Piers, look at you! You look so badass… oh, and your face is healing so well too!” She collapses into him and her lips come to meet his. She wanted to kiss him so badly, ever since she woke up in this sterile white room. Tears bubble up in the corners of her closed eyes, and Piers’ remaining arm wraps around her waist. 

“I’m just so glad you’re okay,” he says softly against her lips. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Peeps. And now we have Finny back too… I think that’s just proof that everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, maybe this time I’ll grow to like your brother a little more.” Piers laughs and shakes his head. He’d always found Finn kind of annoying, but more than that, he just missed his teammates. The Alpha Team guys were always close with each other, and losing them so suddenly left a missing piece in his heart that never really felt full until he woke up after his surgery and learned that both of the Macauley siblings were going to be okay. 

“So, you feeling ready to go see your brother?” Chris interrupts. The couple both turns around in unison, and Kali nods her head enthusiastically. 

“I’ve been ready to see Finny again for so long.”

“Alright, let’s get up out of bed then. Can you walk?”

“Maybe…” She reaches her arms up toward Chris and makes a grabbing motion with her hands. “Can I hold on to you just in case?”

“Sure.” Chris takes Kali’s hands, steadying her as she stands up and takes a careful step toward him. “There you go. Finn’s right down the hall, so you can get a little more used to walking.”

Kali, Chris and Piers take the lead of the group, Chris holding Kali up as she walks while Piers stays close by Kali’s side. Her walking is more like a drunk person’s stumbling, but it’s more than she had been able to do since she got to the hospital. Each step takes far too much effort, especially on the same side she just had her stitches taken out of. 

“Okay, he’s in this room right here. Let’s steer to the side a little.” Helena guides Kali toward a door sitting open, but with the blinds drawn all around then so no one could see in. The room is very dimly lit and almost stiflingly quiet. Inside, someone’s sitting on the bed, staring down at the floor and swinging his legs impatiently. Kali could recognize him anywhere. 

“Finny…?”

Finn looks up toward the familiar voice and his eyes widen in shock when he sees who’s in the doorway. It’s his sister… but at the same time, it’s not the sister he knew. The Kali he was expecting wasn’t the same girl he was facing right now. The little sister he used to have was a bold, impulsive spitfire who he always had to keep from making bad decisions. This isn’t what he’s seeing in front of him. His baby sister, his crazy, stupid little sis, is stumbling toward him in a hospital gown with tears in her glassy eyes. A scar runs along her hairline, and her body is mottled with bruises in various stages of healing. Sure, he’d seen her get hurt in gymnastics or when jumping off swings on the playground as a kid, but this is different. This isn’t your average accident. This is… wrong. Something happened when he was in the chrysalid, and he has a feeling it was deathly serious. He stands up from his bed and approaches her slowly and carefully, afraid of startling her too much. 

“Finny…” Kali whispers, her voice breaking under the weight of the tears in her eyes. Her voice sounds so… broken. This isn’t the sound of the little sister Finn had before. This is the voice of someone so irreparably broken, not even sealing every crack could bring her back to what she used to be. “Finny, you’re back. You’re here. Oh… oh my god. Oh my god, you… you’re… I can’t believe it.” She stumbles up to him and wraps her shaky arms around him, her hands clutching tightly onto the fabric of his shirt. “This isn’t real… oh, god, this doesn’t feel real… this can’t be real…”

Finn just gently strokes Kali’s hair. “It’s real. I’m right here, Kal. Shh… shh, it’s okay. It’s all real.”

“You… you’re here… you’re alive…” She can’t stop the tears from falling. She’s still just so in shock, she doesn’t know how to react except crying. Her words are too broken to convey just what she’s feeling… but then again, even she doesn’t quite understand what she’s feeling. 

“Hey… hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m just fine. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Finny… don’t ever leave me again.” Kali buries her face in her brother’s shirt, muffling the sound of a heavy sob. “Please. Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

“Kal… hey, talk to me. What happened to you?”

As she slowly pulls herself away and looks up at him, a single tear falls down her pale, bruised face. “So much, Finny. So much.”

“Why are you in here too?”

“I don’t even know how to explain all of it… but it’s all because I wanted to find you.”

Finn grabs Kali and starts to pick her up, planning on spinning her around like he always used to, but she shrieks in pain when he starts to lift her and he instinctively lets go. She falls backwards, being caught by Chris before she can hit the floor.  
“Oh my god… what’s wrong with her?”

“Be careful with her,” Chris says as he steadies Kali. “She just got her stitches out.”

“Stitches…?”

“There was an explosion and she got hit by debris from a collapsing building,” Helena explains. “I don’t know the medical terms or whatever, but it basically cut her whole side open.”

“Oh my god… Kal, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… I didn’t know I had to. I was just… I wasn’t thinking about that, I was thinking about how you’re here and you’re alive.”

This time, Kali approaches Finn and initiates the hug herself. Her head rests on his shoulder and her eyes flutter closed. She’d waited for this ever since she first heard about the BSAA soldiers that were lost in the Edonia outbreak. All she wanted for six months was to hug her big brother again. 

Finn’s still in shock, despite how happy he is to see his sister again. This isn’t the Kali he knows. The Kali he left behind six months ago would have charged at him full speed and knocked him back with a much more powerful hug. “Kal… what did you do when I was gone?” he asks. “What happened that… that did this to you?”

Hunnigan pushes forward, holding a clipboard out in front of her. “I have the official report right here on the kidnapping of Karina Macauley by National Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons.”

“Sorry… what?”

“Yes, a little over two weeks ago, your sister was kidnapped and held hostage during a conflict between Agents Kennedy and Harper and National Security Advisor Simmons. The series of events that followed were quite complicated and I don’t want to overwhelm you since you’ve just gotten here, but the injury to her head was caused by being struck with the barrel of a gun and she experienced multiple prolonged periods of unconsciousness between the moment she was injured and her arrival at a BSAA medical facility in Beijing.” 

Finn’s body goes completely limp. Kali’s still holding onto him, but his arms drop to his sides and he stares at Hunnigan with a horrified look in his eyes. “Did I hear that right…? My sister was kidnapped… by the National Security Advisor? And was he threatening her with a gun?”

“Yes, he was. Your sister got to safety thanks to Agents Kennedy and Harper, but Simmons experienced an advanced multi-stage C-Virus mutation, and Kennedy and Harper had to bring her along with them when they were fighting him off. There were a few accidents along the way, but no other injuries were directly caused by another person or BOW.”

_“...What???” ___

__Leon holds his hand out to Hunnigan, gesturing for her to stop. “Hunnigan, that’s a lot of information for this kid. He just came back from a chrysalid after six months. Don’t freak him out like that.” He puts his hand on Finn’s shoulder like a father addressing his son. “Your sister did some things she shouldn’t have, but that was just because she cares about you. She came all this way on her own, just to find you. She really loves you, you know. You’re one lucky brother.”_ _

__“Yeah, I know I am.”_ _

__Kali smiles up at Finn. Her eyes are full of clear glass tears and the reflections of the bright bluish-white hospital lights. He still thinks she’s a good sister, even though she did something stupid… that’s a hell of a lot more loyalty than she’s used to. “I have a big sister now too. It’s Helena… she doesn’t have her little sister anymore, so I’m her new little sister. I guess that means you have a new sister too, just by default or something.”_ _

__Finn just laughs and shakes his head at Kali. “Of course you found yourself a whole new sibling. And I’m sure you’ve caused her nothing but trouble.”_ _

__Helena gives the siblings— the ones who are actually related to each other— a slight smile. “Not too much. She’s a good kid. Reminds me of my own sister… but her chrysalid broke. I raised hell to keep her safe.”_ _

__“Yeah, Kal sure likes raising hell too. I’m glad someone took care of her when I couldn’t.”_ _

__The touching moment between the siblings and Kali’s new “big sister” is abruptly cut off by the sound of the world’s worst stage-whispering. All eyes turn toward Chris and Piers, who are clearly trying to have a private conversation and failing miserably at this objective. It takes them a second for their eyes to meet the others and for them to realize that everyone can hear them._ _

__“Hey, you two,” Leon says to the oblivious duo. “We can hear you loud and clear.”_ _

__Chris gives Piers a devious smirk and gestures toward Finn. “Alright. Go on, kid. Tell Finn what you wanted to tell him.”_ _

__Piers shoots a death-glare at Chris before coming to Kali’s side and putting his arm around her, very carefully so as not to hurt her. “Um… well… your sister and I are together.”_ _

__“Together? You mean like dating-together?”_ _

__“Yeah, like dating-together.”_ _

__Finn doesn’t reply at first. He just stays quiet and looks around, waiting for someone to call out April Fools or burst out laughing. “Wait… are you guys messing with me?”_ _

__Kali doesn’t laugh, or elbow Finn in the side, or snap a photo of him. She just looks up toward Piers and smiles. “Finny, you were in the chrysalid for six months. Who do you think kept me company when I was searching for you?”_ _

__“Oh, you’re serious. Um… wow. That’s something I wasn’t expecting. At least it’s someone I trust. I guess I should still give you that speech though… you know, if you hurt my little sister I’ll punch you or whatever. It’s kinda my job.”_ _

__“You really can’t be intimidating, Finn. You’re always gonna be the rookie to me.”_ _

__Finn’s eyes flick down toward Piers’ shoulder… the one without an arm attached to it. Wait… that wasn’t there the last time they saw each other. Or rather, _not _there. “Um, can I ask what happened to…”___ _

____“It got messed up by a BOW. I had to have this thing amputated because my whole arm basically turned into a bioweapon when the giant bastard got me.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey… at least it wasn’t a chrysalid.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone wonders if they should laugh or not, but they all can’t help cracking a smile. There’s a shared understanding between them, as Kali leans against Piers’ side and Finn looks down at his little sister as if he’s seen an angel, as Helena chokes back tears and even Chris’ lower lip trembles, as Hunnigan holds her clipboard against her chest and a slight smile teases at her lips as Leon puts his hand on her shoulder as a small gesture of how deeply he cares: no matter how much each of them has lost, they’ve found each other, a strange gathering of survivors who can only fill the gaps in their hearts with the bonds they've formed with each other. What a weird, messed-up, broken group of people they are… and what a damn relief it is that they have each other._ _ _ _


End file.
